


Tal vez haya sido el destino

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de un one shoot  portugués, escrito por Angelique D. Por supuesto es swanqueen y muy hot. A disfrutar. Un besazo</p><p>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/564888/Talvez_tenha_sido_o_Destino/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez haya sido el destino

 

 

Regina se preguntaba cómo había llegado a aquel punto, nada tenía sentido, o tal vez tuviera más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Miraba para Emma, todavía echada a su lado, en un sueño profundo, la respiración pausada, los labios entre abiertos, la piel blanca, desnuda, cubierta parcialmente por la sábana. Viendo a la rubia de esa manera, un cierto desespero tomaba el control del cuerpo de la alcaldesa, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro cuando se puso a pensar qué hacer después de la noche pasada con la señorita Swan.

Desde el día en que Emma había traído a Marian a Storybrooke, Regina había evitado encontrarse con Robin, así como también hablaba lo imprescindible con la sheriff, que todavía insistía en pedir perdón siempre que tenía oportunidad. Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido y la alcaldesa sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hablar con el arquero e intentaría ser más cordial con la otra madre de su hijo. No quería que se la viera más como la Reina Malvada, no quería venganza, pero a pesar de todo, sentía una tristeza profunda al constatar que, una vez más, el amor se le escapaba, y por más que quisiera olvidar, pasar por encima de todo, no conseguía dejar de pensar en cómo la familia “Charming”, incluso sin querer, destrozaba su vida, se entrometían y acababan arruinándolo todo.

¿Sería posible que Regina nunca alcanzara la felicidad mientras estuviese cerca de la familia? Queriéndolo o no, la reina tenía ahora un lazo eterno con ellos, jamás abandonaría a Henry y él jamás abandonaría a su familia. Y así fue como aquella tarde, mientras la alcaldesa leía en su despacho, todo se puso cabeza abajo. De repente fue interrumpida de su lectura por insistentes golpes en la puerta, se levantó irritada y se dio de cara con Emma.

«Regina, necesito hablar contigo» dijo la rubia de forma apresurada. Llevaba su habitual chaqueta roja, una blusa negra, unos pantalones ajustados e, increíblemente, calzaba botas de tacón.

La morena pensó en cantarle las cuarenta a la mujer que tenía delante, ¿quién era ella para armar ese escándalo en la puerta de su casa? Pero, luego la imagen de Henry vino a su mente, ¿le habría pasado algo a su hijo?

«¿Señorita Swan? ¿Algún problema? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Henry?» preguntó «¡Responde!» dijo seria cuando observó la tardanza de la otra

«No, Regina» dijo con más calma «Henry está bien, no tiene nada que ver con eso, yo…yo…yo»

«¿Tú qué, Swan?» ya estaba irritada «Vienes hasta mi casa, llamas a la puerta como una loca, me quieres decir algo, pero no consigues formular una frase»

«Bueno, ¿puedo al menos entrar?» dijo «Para que podamos conversar mejor» sonrió desconcertada, aquella misma sonrisa que tenía el día en que se vieron por primera vez, cuando Henry le había dicho que había encontrado a su verdadera madre. Era gracioso cómo aquella imagen seguía viva en la mente de la reina.

Regina bajó lentamente la cabeza, y su mano derecha se alzó para masajear su sien, suspiró, dio dos pasos hacia atrás dejando la entrada libre para que Emma entrara. Las dos caminaron hasta el despacho, la alcaldesa se sentó tras la gran mesa y con una señal indicó a la otra que tomara asiento frente a ella.

«Puedes hablar» dijo «Te escucho»

«Regina, yo…yo…yo» tartamudeó

«¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo?»

«No, Regina, solo déjame hablar» sonrió débilmente «He venido a pedirte perdón» dijo finalmente

«Si no mal recuerdo te has pasado toda la semana insistiendo en que te perdonase. No te perdono y …»

«Pero Regina…»

«No he acabado de hablar, sin interrupciones, ¿vale?» la rubia asintió y la reina continuó «No te perdono, porque no hay nada que perdonar, sé que no fue a propósito, sin embargo tienes el increíble don de meterte en mi camino y arrasar con todo, solo déjame en paz»

«Regina, no lo veas así, vas a encontrar a otra persona, y…»

«Swan, por favor, vamos a ser realistas. No he nacido para estar con alguien, ese es mi destino, y después de todo lo que ha pasado, debes estar de acuerdo en que no hay cómo escapar. Estaba escrito, tú eres la Salvadora y yo la Reina Malvada, lo irónico es que compartamos la maternidad de Henry, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, es un poco complicado. Tenemos un hijo juntas, hijo que sería como tu biznieto, nieto de alguien a quien tú has intentado matar varias veces, sin embargo si no hubieses hecho todo eso, no tendríamos a Henry hoy, él es un buen muchacho, Regina, creo que debo agradecerte por intentar matar a mis padres y lanzar la maldición» intentó distender la atmosfera.

«¿Sería malvado de mi parte estar adulada con eso?»

«De alguna manera» sonrió «Pero volviendo al asunto, Regina, sé que parece improbable, pero estoy segura de que vas a encontrar a alguien. Eres una mujer inteligente y muy guapa» se sonrojó levemente

«Swan, la mayoría de las personas de esta ciudad me tiene miedo, si hasta Henry no confía plenamente en mí» dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz

«Yo confío en ti. Aquella vez, cuando lo de Archie, yo creí en ti, pero me quedé confusa y fue un gran error haberme dejado convencer. Espero, Regina, que aprendas a confiar en mí, al final tenemos un lazo para el resto de la vida»

Regina sonrió de verdad, los ojos se humedecieron, era orgullosa para admitirlo, pero desde hacía algún tiempo, la compañía de Emma Swan se había vuelto muy agradable.

«Lo sé, Emma» concordó «Henry es mi familia, y si tú y tus queridos padres vienen en el paquete, tengo que aceptarlo»

«Ahora somos una familia, lo quieras o no. No es que yo esté festejando el hecho de que la otra madre de mi hijo sea algo loca, vengativa, posesiva y sádica, sin embargo, como ya dije, no podría desear madre mejor para nuestro hijo»

«Observadora, sheriff, tenía la certeza de que algún día reconocerías que soy mejor madre que tú»

«No lo vas a admitir, Regina, pero veo que detrás de esas ironías, tú, tanto como yo, también estás feliz de tener una familia» dijo

«No pongas palabras en mi boca, el hecho de que os acepte es por Henry, eso no significa que vayamos a ser esa gran familia que has idealizado» rebatió

«Bueno, creo que entre tú y mis padres será imposible una reconciliación completa, sin recuerdos o dolores, pero Henry, tú y yo no tenemos una historia tan agitada. Él te quiere, incluso sabiendo lo que fuiste  e hiciste en el pasado, y yo, incluso consigo comprenderte, y lo quiera o no, todo lo que hoy tengo, te lo debo a ti»

«Creo que te estás olvidando de las veces en que intenté matarte, o el hecho de haberte separado de tu familia» añadió

«Sí, no fueron cosas agradables» hizo una mueca «Mi familia me mandó para este mundo porque quisieron, se podrían haber quedado conmigo, pero pensaron primero en el bienestar de todos, no en lo que era mejor para mí. Ellos querían que yo tuviera una oportunidad, así como yo quise dársela a Henry. No me arrepiento y ellos tampoco, pero no logro perdonarlos por completo, no creo que la culpa por mi abandono sea tuya. Henry ve las cosas de una forma diferente, igual que mis padres, pero yo no soy como ellos. Nunca encajaría en su mundo, no soy una princesa, Regina, y mucho menos soy buena como tú imaginas. En este mundo las personas no pueden dividirse en buenas y malas, todo el mundo tiene un lado malo, los villanos pueden ser personas que se equivocan, lo asumen  y continúan viviendo. Debo admitir, y que no salga de aquí, pero odio cuando Mary y David insisten en erigirse en dueños de la moral y de la verdad» bajó la mirada pensando qué decir «¿Sabes, Regina? Ellos son una excepción en el mundo, el amor verdadero no siempre es así. Debo decirte que aquí, en mi mundo, en muy pocas ocasiones es tan perfecto. El Amor Verdadero para mí es aprender a amar a alguien sabiendo que esa persona puede haberse equivocado mucho, pero saber que es la apropiada para mí. Es aprender a vivir en este mundo juntas con todas las imperfecciones posibles, pero buscando siempre hacer lo mejor, aunque en el fondo no se sepa por dónde comenzar»

«Sinceramente, sheriff Swan, no sabía que fueras tan romántica» rio

«Ahórratelo, Regina» habló irritada «Me voy porque he hablado más de lo que debería»

«No, Emma, lo siento mucho» intento retractarse «Me ha gustado lo que has dicho, solo…»

«Solo que no perderías una oportunidad para restregármelo en mi cara» sonrió

«Exactamente, al final eres la única persona de esta ciudad que realmente se enfrenta a mí y que al parecer no tiene una ética inamovible»

«Por lo que veo, la señorita Mills está prácticamente diciendo que le gusto»

«Poniendo de nuevo palabras en mi boca» afirmó «No se ilusione, princesa»

«No sea tan orgullosa, Reina»

Regina le sonrió, la miró a los ojos y pudo verse reflejada en ellos, por un momento se asustó, hacía años que no veía su rostro tan relajado, una sonrisa tan espontánea, solo motivada por una conversación. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía tan, ¿tan bueno? ¡Eso es! Bueno, natural.

En presencia de Emma las cosas parecían más fáciles y las provocaciones entre las dos siempre fueron, en cierto modo, divertidas para la alcaldesa. Regina ya no odiaba a Emma, pensándolo bien, tal vez nunca la odió, sintió miedo cuando ella llegó a la ciudad, sintió rabia, frustración y tantas otras cosas. Buenas incluso, varias veces admiró a Emma, el coraje, la fuerza, la bondad, hasta la belleza, especialmente la belleza de aquellos ojos que parecían, en todo momento, captar su atención.

Salió del breve instante de ensimismamiento cuando Emma la llamó

«¿Regina? ¿Todo bien?»

«Claro» sonrió «Solo estaba pensando»

«Bien, yo ya me voy, espero que podamos comenzar de nuevo» se levantó colocando sus manos en los bolsillos «Por lo menos, volver a ser amigas, ¿no?» hizo una mueca

«¿Amigas, de verdad?» levantó una ceja «No lo llamaría amistad, pero no tengo experiencia en esa área, de todas maneras, ponerle etiqueta a nuestra relación es…»

«Complicado» completó

«¡Exactamente!» se levantó y avanzó hasta Emma «Entonces, sheriff, quédate un poco más, ¿qué tal una copa antes de irte?»

«¿No estarás fingiendo que las cosa están bien entre nosotras para envenenarme con la sidra, no?» preguntó medio desconfiada por la proposición repentina, pero intentando hacer una broma

«En verdad, Swan, pensé en hacerlo con vino» sonrió, y sin esperar la respuesta, se encaminó hacia la puerta y regresó con dos copas y una botella de vino que fueron colocados en la mesa del centro. Regina se sentó en el sofá, y llenó las dos copas con el líquido «Ven Emma, siéntate, tu compañía no es la más agradable, pero por Henry voy a intentar ser más cordial y volver a nuestra relación indefinida»

«¡Vaya, Regina, qué amable!» dijo acercándose, tomando su copa y sentándose al lado de la morena «Nunca lo vas a admitir, pero siento que en algún rinconcito, aunque sea un poquito, te gusto»

«Confórmate con saber que no te odio» se llevó la copa a la boca «Al menos no todo de ti»

«Ya es algo» bebió de una vez todo el líquido de la copa, en los labios una leve sonrisa

Aquella fue la primera copa de tantas otras que siguieron hasta entrada la noche. Regina jamás imaginó que tener a Emma tan cerca sería tan placentero, hablaron de todo y de nada, de Henry, comentaron la actual vida amorosa de la sheriff-la morena no perdía la costumbre de aguijonear a Hook y hasta arrancó por eso algunas carcajadas a la rubia. Emma relató sus días en nueva York con Henry, también expuso algunos detalles de su infancia en los orfanatos y en las casas de acogida por las que pasó. Regina escuchaba todo con atención, en ningún momento se acordó de Robin, y mucho menos se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Ya sentía el efecto del alcohol en el cuerpo, estaba suelta, se permitía sonreír más, algunas veces tocaba la mano de Emma demostrando su interés por lo que estaba contando, se sentía bien, y hasta podría decir que feliz, en aquel momento. De nuevo, como había pasado antes, Regina desvió la atención a los ojos de su interlocutora, estaban tan brillantes, casi azules. Era embriagador admirarlos. Bajó los ojos y divisó las mejillas enrojecidas de la mujer que tenía delante, la sonrisa boba, la copa casi vacía, observó cada movimiento de las manos. Regina lo percibió, y se asustó ante la confirmación que acababa de tener. Sí, de algún modo, la presencia de Emma Swan-por más irritante que fuese a veces-le provocaba algo bueno, como si ya no estuviese sola. Tal pensamiento hizo que la Reina se levantase de repente, y debido al exceso de alcohol perdió el equilibrio, casi cayendo, pero felizmente Emma se levantó a tiempo para agarrarla por el brazo.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?» dijo sonriendo

«Lo estoy» dijo recomponiéndose y pasando las manos por las ropas «Creo que me he pasado un poco y he venido más de lo que debería»

«Yo estoy bien» dijo, con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro «Mejor me voy, ya es tarde»

«Claro, Emma» inesperadamente una punzada de tristeza la embargó, miró el reloj de la pared «¡Dios! Ya son las diez de la noche»

«¿En serio? No pensé que fuera tan tarde» dijo sorprendida «Quedé para cenar con mis padres» inmediatamente Emma comenzó a reír descontroladamente

«¿Me podrías decir cuál fue el chiste?»

«Es que…» continuó riendo «¿No ves extraño que los llame padres? No tiene el menor sentido»

Regina sonrió y añadió

«Realmente, has dejado de cenar con tus “padres”» las dos reían «para beber una botella de vino con la Reina Malvada» rieron todavía más

«Dos botellas de vino» dijo Emma volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y Regina hizo lo mismo. Todavía rieron  algunos minutos más, hasta que las barrigas dolieron y el aire faltó. Ni Emma ni Regina se acordaban de haber tenido alguna vez un momento como ese, instintivamente sus ojos se encontraron y permanecieron conectados hasta que la rubia rompió ese instante hablando en voz baja

«Creo que es mejor que me vaya» habló recelosa, porque no era lo que realmente quería

«Sí» susurró

Emma se levantó y casi se cayó si no hubiese sido por Regina, que de forma rápida, la agarró por los brazos. Estaban próximas.

«Ahora he sido yo la que ha caído en tus brazos» dijo Emma

«Sheriff, creo que estás ligeramente borracha» sonrió de lado «¿Qué dirán tus padres al respecto?»

«Probablemente me castigarán, señora alcaldesa» sonrió a su vez.

Continuaban en la misma posición, tan cerca que las narices casi se tocaban, parecían no querer romper la atmosfera que se había creado. Emma descendió su mirada hasta los labios de la morena que también hizo lo mismo. Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos, aquella proximidad dejaban a Regina más boba que el mismo vino, vio a Emma acercándose más, seguramente debido a su estado de embriaguez-prefirió pensar eso-dejó que se acercase hasta que lo labios se tocaron.

Regina se desequilibró y cayó en el sofá, arrastrando a Emma con ella, se miraron de nuevo y esta vez la alcaldesa hundió las manos en los cabellos de la rubia, atrayendo su rostro más cerca y se besaron con más ardor. Emma concedió paso a la lengua de la reina que parecía querer succionarle el alma, sin pensar en nada más profundizó el beso, sintió aquella lengua caliente explorarle toda la boca, hizo lo mismo. La sheriff quería más de la alcaldesa, entonces, le mordió el labio inferior, le arrancó algunos gemidos roncos y si no fuese porque les faltaba el aire, aquel beso nunca hubiera terminado. Separaron las bocas. Regina miró a Emma algo asustada, un breve momento de lucidez relampagueó en su mente “¿Qué ha pasado? No puedo permitir eso” pensó. Pero fue algo breve, pues la rubia se acercó más y pasó la lengua por sus labios, por su cicatriz, haciendo que la reina cerrase los ojos y emitiese un gemido que pretendía ser velado, denunciando cuánto estaba disfrutando con aquel gesto, cómo su cuerpo pedía más, estaba ardiendo de deseo y no pensaría en nada más a no ser en disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones que ya no tenía intención de controlar.

Volvió a atraer a Emma para un beso, descendió las manos por el cuello, espalda, la apretó, trayéndola para el frente, aumentando el contacto. Desesperadamente, Emma iba desabotonando la blusa de la alcaldesa, haciendo que algunos botones saltasen debido a la fuerza empleada, echó a Regina en el sofá, se colocó encima de ella, terminó finalmente de rasgar el leve tejido de seda que sellaba la distancia entre sus manos y los pechos y el abdomen de la mujer que deseaba.

Apretó los pechos de la morena, todavía cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje, con las dos manos los masajeó y jadeó al escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de la otra. Emma jamás pensó que algún día sentiría tal deseo por alguien, mucho menos por una mujer, y peor, por Regina Mills. Era todo culpa del alcohol, tal vez la alcaldesa sí había envenenado el vino, algún  tipo de hechizo que la rubia no conseguía romper. Un hechizo muy fuerte para hacerla actuar locamente, que la consumía de tensión, como si su existencia dependiese de aquel cuerpo y sus actos fuesen dirigidos únicamente hacia el placer que sentía en aquel momento.

Regina no se sentía tan diferente, echaba la culpa al vino, a la carencia, al vacío que venía sintiendo, a las ansias de ser querida de nuevo por alguien. No sabría decir qué se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando sintió a Emma rozarle los labios, algo tan intenso que las piernas no podían mantenerla. A cada beso, a cada toque, el cuerpo entero le quemaba, quería más, mucho más. Cuando la rubia la acostó en el sofá, subiéndose encima, arrancándole ávidamente la blusa, no pudo dejar de soltar un gemido, y muchos menos dejó de percibir cuán oscuros estaban los ojos de Emma, veía en ellos tensión, tensión que probablemente habría en su propia mirada. Se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás en el momento en que la sheriff le apretó los pechos y sintió sus bragas empaparse.

Estaba perdida.

Gimió roncamente, locamente, cuando Emma descendió las manos arañándole el abdomen, desabotonando y bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones, elevándose apenas para bajar el tejido, y tirarlo a lo lejos, colocándose de nuevo encima de su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo. Definitivamente quería a Emma y la quería ¡ya!

Ayudó a la rubia a quitarse aquella chaqueta horrorosa, sin pensar en nada, no lo pensó dos veces al quitarle la blusa y palpar sus pechos, recibiendo a su vez un gemido ahogado y un beso lánguido que la hizo jadear juntamente a su amante.

Emma comenzó a distribuir besos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas-que fueron abiertas delicadamente. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, por eso mismo Regina no dudó en rodear la cintura de la rubia, apretándola con los muslos y arañando la parte baja  de su espalda con sus tacones. Emma, a su vez, clavó las uñas en los muslos de la morena, levantando la pierna derecha hasta su rostro. Besó cada trozo de piel y le quitó el zapato rojo, hizo lo mismo con la pierna izquierda, para luego hacer que volviera a rodear su cintura, acercándose sus cuerpos. La besó apretando entre sus dientes el labio inferior, descendió por el cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo. De repente, se sintió empujada por lo hombros, cayendo de espalda al otro lado del sofá. Se apoyó en los codos para ver a Regina admirando su cuerpo, con tal lujuria que por poco no jadeó.

La Reina se sintió poderosa al ver a la adorable señorita Swan echada a su disposición. Se quedó de rodillas y fue bajando, poco a poco, su cuerpo hacia el de la rubia. Se apoyó con la mano derecha en el sofá, llevando la izquierda al cándido rostro que tenía enfrente. Pasó el dedo pulgar  levemente por la boca de la sheriff, que entreabrió los labios y  lo mordió en seguida. La besó, y tal cual hiciera Emma con ella, distribuyó besos y lamidas por el cuello, en el valle de los senos, bajando hasta el abdomen musculado que se contraía a cada toque o rozar de sus labios. Aquel cuerpo era fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo suave y delicado. Regina, por un momento, sintió rabia  de todos aquellos que lo tuvieron antes, era posesiva y lo codiciaba solo para ella, quería probarlo por entero, violarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Movida por ese sentimiento, desabrochó los pantalones de la sheriff, dirigiendo una mano osada hasta el sexo mojado, cubierto por las bragas, presionó delicadamente, pero con algo de fuerza y lentamente comenzó un movimiento ondulante arrancando gemidos que salían ahogados de la boca de Emma. Sin resistirlo más, se levantó bruscamente con la intención de librar a la rubia de la restante ropa incómoda. Rápidamente le quitó las botas y le bajó los pantalones, que costó sacarlos incluso con Emma ayudando levantando las caderas y empujando hacia abajo.

La morena se echó encima de la rubia, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. Se restregaba sensualmente contra el sexo de la sheriff, estaban tan húmedas que ni siquiera parecía que llevaran prendas íntimas. Un orgasmo ya se aproximaba solo con aquel contacto que todavía no era pleno. Regina chupaba y gemía en la boca de Emma, ondulaba cada vez más rápido, en un ritmo constante, apretaba y clavaba las uñas en aquellos brazos firmes-que estaba descubriendo tan sensuales-mientras la rubia le apretaba las nalgas, empujando su pelvis hacia delante pegando más sus sexos. Sin poder reprimir más la libido, se dejó arrastrar por el gozo que llegó casi a la vez que el de Emma. Ambas emitieron un gemido prolongado. Regina echó su cabeza en el pecho de su sheriff, permaneció así hasta que las respiraciones se calmaron, después sintió las manos de Emma acariciando su espalda, abriendo el broche de su sujetador.

El cuerpo de la reina dio de nuevos señales de excitación ante ese simple gesto. Se acomodó mejor, elevó su rostro al de la rubia y la besó con voracidad.

Emma se sentó con Regina en el regazo, derramando besos por su cuello mientras una de las manos arañaba la espalda de la reina y la otra acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Se levantó con ella entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura, avanzó hasta la gran mesa y la sentó en ella, permaneciendo entre sus piernas, arañándolas, para después seguir su exploración con besos húmedos en los labios, en el cuello y finalmente llevándose uno de los pechos de la alcaldesa a la boca, succionándolo, haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, tirando algunos objetos.

Regina gemía y se mordía los labios mientras Emma continuaba con la deliciosa exploración de sus senos, estaba tan encendida que no resistiéndolo más, agarró el rostro de la sheriff con las dos manos y lo atrajo hacia el de ella, la miró a los ojos, la besó gimiendo deliciosamente en su boca, después llevó sus labios hasta su oreja, y chupando el lóbulo le susurró en voz baja

«Emma, querida, quiero más» agarró la mano derecha de la sheriff y la llevó hasta sus bragas mojadas «Más» ronroneó

Ya no racionalizaban, había mil motivos para no haber comenzado aquello, otros tantos para haberlo interrumpido antes de que las cosas pasaran el límite. Después del primer orgasmo, todo en lo que pensaban era en prolongar aquello lo máximo que sus cuerpos pudiesen aguantar, por eso Emma no tardó en atender el pedido de su reina, la torturó masajeando su sexo por encima de la tela, arrancándole gemidos-que a sus oídos servían para aumentar la libido que incendiaba su sudado cuerpo. Regina ya no aguantaba el martirio por el que estaba pasando en las manos de su verdugo; percibiendo la aflicción de su amante, Emma no se lo pensó dos veces al arrancarle las bragas, rasgándola e introduciendo inmediatamente dos dedos en el sexo encharcado de la morena, que la abrazó mordiendo con fuerza su hombro, sofocando el gemido eminente. La rubia embestía fuerte y masajeaba el clítoris de la morena con el pulgar.

Regina no conseguía hablar, solo gemía y se contorsionaba en los dedos de la rubia que, con su mano libre, apretaba posesivamente sus nalgas. Era impresionante. Sentía su cuerpo en órbita, ya no se pertenecía. En cierto momento, la morena ya no pudo controlar los gritos que anunciaban que el orgasmo estaba cerca, sus piernas y cuerpo temblaban. Esto no pasó desapercibido a la sheriff que, en ese mismo instante, se arrodillo delante de la reina, que cerró los ojos al sentir la cálida lengua invadiéndola y los dedos embistiéndola en un ritmo constante, torturante, delicioso…

Se corrió, fue una sensación tan intensa que podría jurar haber visto estrellas, casi desfalleció echándose en la mesa mientras Emma continuaba chupándola, bebiendo todo su gozo que parecía interminable. La sheriff devoraba su sexo con la boca, lamía, la penetraba con la lengua proporcionándole otro orgasmo que terminó con sus fuerzas. No tenía noción ni del tiempo ni del espacio, solo recobró consciencia cuando la rubia la atrajo hacia ella, besando su boca que sabía a ella. ¡Oh qué gozoso era eso! Todavía quería más, aunque ya no tuviese fuerzas suficientes, pero querían tener a la señorita Swan igual que ella la había tenido.

«Emma» habló sensual, interrumpiendo el beso que intercambiaban «Llévame al cuarto, ahora» dijo imperativamente.

En seguida fue obedecida por la rubia que la cogió en su regazo

Regina rodeó la cintura de Emma con las piernas y el cuello, con sus brazos. Fue cargada por los escalones mientras ella lamía el cuello y arañaba la espalda de la sheriff. “¡Qué fuerte es la señorita Swan!” no pudo evitar pensar- al percibir la facilidad con era llevada-cuando ya se encontraron en el piso de arriba.

«Segunda puerta a la izquierda» dijo al oído de la rubia

Apenas entraron en el cuarto, Regina saltó de los brazos de Emma, empujándola contra la pared, la besó llena de deseo, la puso de espaldas hacia ella, metiéndose entre sus piernas, presionando el muslo contra el sexo de ella, sintiendo toda su humedad. Le desabrochó el sujetador y le agarró los pechos recién descubiertos, masajeándolos, le mordió el hombro y presionó su propio sexo contra el trasero de la sheriff que se inclinó para aumentar el contacto.

«Regina» jadeó «Venga, por favor, hazme tuya» dijo Emma que ya estaba completamente excitada desde que había chupado a su reina.

«Eso, implora» dijo, mientras se restregaba intensamente contra el trasero de la sheriff «Diga lo que quiere, señorita Swan, diga, que a lo mejor soy buena con usted» dijo de forma arrogante apretando los pezones de la rubia.

En otro momento, Emma podría enfadarse y, probablemente, más tarde se odiaría por esto, pero adoró el tono autoritario de la morena, acordándose de cuando la reina la había llevado a prisión por su insolencia la segunda vez que estuvo en el Bosque Encantado y no contuvo una sonrisa descarada ante ese pensamiento.

«La  quiero dentro de mí» giró levemente el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos tomados por la lujuria y la sonrisa malvada que se había formado en la boca de la reina «Quiero ser suya» agarró la mandíbula de Regina atrayéndola para una beso, diciendo dentro de su boca «Toda suya, su majestad»

Oír a Emma pidiendo, tan sometida a ella, algo que nunca pensó conseguir en la vida fue suficiente para que la morena perdiera el control. Hizo que su ego se inflara y como si eso fuera posible, su deseo se acrecentó. Estaba tan desesperada por aquel cuerpo que parecía que nunca antes hubiese tenido sexo.

«Señorita Swan, la reina no es tan mala y va a atender ese pedido» dijo llevando la mano derecha hacia un lado de las bragas, introduciendo tres dedos, que se deslizaron fácilmente en el interior de la vagina de la sheriff, que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar apoyando sus dos manos en la pared.

Regina embestía vigorosamente, apretando los pechos de Emma con el brazo izquierdo, se sentía poderosa y podría correrse nuevamente solo con aquellos gemidos de placer que sonaban en el cuarto. Retiró los dedos mientras escuchaba las protestas de la mujer, pero estos cesaron cuando la alcaldesa fue bajando las bragas de la rubia hasta sacar por completo tan incómoda prenda.

«Separa las piernas, querida» habló de rodillas «Haz eso para tu reina»

Fue obedecida inmediatamente, su boca se hizo agua ante la visión del expuesto sexo-nunca imaginaría sentir tal tensión por una mujer, principalmente siendo la odiosa señorita Swan. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, quedando con su rostro a la altura del sexo de Emma, la atrajo hacia ella, clavando sus uñas en su trasero, y finalmente hizo lo que estaba queriendo hacer desde el comienzo de esa locura, la chupó vorazmente. Fue agraciada con más gemidos y una Emma enloquecida, moviéndose contra su boca, la penetró de nuevo con los dedos, primero lento, imprimiendo un ritmo martirizador, pero delicioso. Aumentó el ritmo cuando percibió la llegada del orgasmo. Este vino intenso y Regina tuvo que agarrar a la rubia que acabó cayendo de rodillas delante de ella. Sacó los dedos lentamente, y se los llevó a los labios lamiendo todo el gozo que había quedado en ellos.

Abrazó a Emma, que se acomodó en su regazo, acarició sus largos cabellos, sintió el dulce aroma que provenía de ella, pasó levemente las manos a lo largo de su espalda sudada, guardando en la memoria la suavidad de aquella delicada piel. Resbaló su nariz por las mejillas de la sheriff, siguió en dirección a su boca dejando en ella un beso tierno. Por unos segundos, ante aquel acto de cariño, Regina tuvo miedo. Miedo de todo lo que había pasado y principalmente de lo que sintió, de lo que todavía estaba sintiendo. El corazón estaba acelerado, los pelos de punta, quería prolongar aquella sensación y fue lo que hizo.

«Vamos para la cama, Emma» sonrió mirándola a los ojos «hay algo que todavía quiero de ti»

Emma sonrió de una forma muy linda, se levantó y extendió la mano a la alcaldesa para que hiciera lo mismo. No quería pensar en el después y estropear ese momento, ese momento de placer, cariño, durante el que se ha sentido completa como mujer, en el cual hasta el hecho de tener a Regina reclamándola como suya hizo que su corazón diera un salto en su pecho.

Quería ser suya al menos una vez más.

Se acostaron en la cama, Regina encima, Emma debajo, las piernas entrelazadas, como la primera vez en el despacho, pero ahora los cuerpos estaban totalmente en contacto. Esta vez no había prisa, se besaron suavemente, explorando cada canto de las bocas mientras  se movían buscando más unión entre sus sexos, estaban perfectamente encajadas. Emma descendió las manos arañando la espalda de la morena que jadeó al sentir un placentero dolor, apretó las nalgas para acercarla más a su sexo. Los pechos se deslizaban unos sobre otros, rígidos, denunciando cómo ambas estaban gozando con aquello. El clímax estaba cercano, se besaban, gemían, una dentro de la boca de la otra, se miraban de vez en cuando, disfrutando del placer en los rostros enrojecidos por el esfuerzo. Próximo  el orgasmo, Emma agarró el rostro de Regina con las dos manos para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, sintió algo que no sabría explicar, o tal vez sí, pero no lo quería admitir. Regina también sintió algo al perderse en aquel mar verde, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más en ello, ya que el orgasmo la alcanzó al mismo tiempo que a la rubia y con igual intensidad. No desviaron  sus miradas en ningún momento mientras aquella sensación de satisfacción provocada por el reciente gozo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. Vio cómo los ojos de Emma se humedecían y cómo una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, inevitablemente a ella le ocurrió lo mismo. Se permitió sonreír. Si no fuera porque la sheriff la besó y tuvo que concentrarse en ese beso,  hubiera derramado las lágrimas que se estaban formando, demostrando aquello que no podía, aquello que se negaba a sentir. Felizmente, ya estaba tan cansada que cualquier cuestionamiento quedaría para el día siguiente. Le dio un último beso a Emma antes de girarse y quedar de espaldas a la rubia, quizás un poco avergonzada de las escenas protagonizadas en la mansión.

Como si intuyese la confusión por la que estaba pasando, sintió a Emma abrazarla, con tanta fuerza que parecía tener miedo de perderla. Se acomodó en aquellos brazos y se dejó dormir profundamente.

Así fue como aquella mañana, al despertarse antes que la rubia, se zafó de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, recordando todo lo acontecido en esa noche.

Ahora era el momento de pensar.

Solo pensaba en lo erróneo que había sido. No importaba lo que hubiera dicho antes, odiaba  a Emma, la odiaba por todo, incluso por hacerla sentir todo aquel deseo. También se odiaba a sí misma por no estar ni siquiera un poco arrepentida de la noche anterior, todo lo contrario, ya sentía ganas de vivirlo otra vez.

Definitivamente estaba perdida.

Por fin llegó a la conclusión de que Emma le había quitado todo, pues-después de esa noche con la señorita Swan-Regina Mills ya no se pertenecía.

 


End file.
